


Real / Not Real

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a story, about a story, about … (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real / Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "smut" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“Did you know that there’s Nikki Heat fanfiction?” It’s not what Castle expects Beckett to say as he hands Beckett her morning coffee.

“Yes, but I’m not supposed to read it. Legal reasons.” Beckett wonders if that’s ever stopped Castle from doing anything.

“Oh, that’s not all. Some people write fanfiction about real people. Like rock stars. Or actors. Or the people that _inspired_ Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook.” Beckett clearly finds the idea upsetting.

“About us? Anything good? Were they … _inspiring_?”

Beckett turns bright red. “Forget I mentioned it.”

“Beckett?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t say I never _write_ fanfiction.”


End file.
